Mud Pies
by lizteroid
Summary: When Zoe takes Kyle from Misty, and Kyle subsequently murders his mother, he has nowhere to go other than to the person who nursed him back to health. Sucky summary, but hopefully you'll enjoy what's inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_ My first _Coven_ fic of the season, it's Kyle/Misty centric, but may have some Zoe/Kyle, Zoe/Misty also. I hope you enjoy it gang! -L :)

* * *

Zoe had left him there with her, and she had been the one to heal him; the mud, the alligator dung and her caring nature had healed Kyle. When Zoe had left, the blonde had taken over his guardianship, she had cooked for him, nursed him, bathed him and slept next to him each night. And then, Zoe had had came back, taken Kyle and left her alone once more, except for the promise of returning.

The blonde had believed she and Kyle had a deep and meaningful connection in the couple days since Zoe had left him with her. She wondered if she'd been wrong to assume that. She often wondered if Zoe and Kyle had feared her as others before them had done, for her power of resurgence. The blonde wondered if Zoe would renege on her promise of returning and staying for dinner, and returning to take her away from her favorite place; the swamp she called home. It was the only place she felt at home.

The blonde had taken comfort and refuge in her idol: Stevie Nicks, her shawl twirling and laying, looking around her shack at the near duplicates of Stevie's outfits. She had waited and waited expectantly for Zoe's return to her humble swamp abode, but she didn't return as she had initially promised the blonde. She had known Zoe would not return for her, to see her, dine with her or even to thank her. She had been lied to, an empty promise from of her own, she was better off alone, or so she thought.

It was while she had been listening to a live Fleetwood Mac recording on her cassette player, did the blonde hear a small commotion outside, on her front porch. Standing apprehensively, she moved toward the door, always open while she was home, and she peered out. The blonde was taken aback with or rather, who she found outside her place. Blood. The first thing she noticed was the blood. She had to take a moment, taking a step back to steady herself before she spoke up, "Kyle...?!" she exclaimed, not quite believing he was there. It was then the blonde scanned the near vicinity for his savior, she was nowhere to be seen however.

Before the blonde could speak up, ready to ask where Zoe was, Kyle did something she hadn't expected him to do, nor she didn't know he could do. He spoke up. Looking directly at the blonde as he stood, "She's not here..." he told her, talking about Zoe, answering Misty's unspoken question before he continued, "It's just me...I came here alone."

The blonde shook her head, beaming brightly at him as she pushed herself off of the porch frame, holding out her hands to him, "Well, don't just stand there! Come on in, let me see you!" she dragged him behind her, off the porch and inside her shack before closing the door behind them. As she moved with Kyle through the simple shack, she pressed the stop button on the cassette player as she passed by her side table, to sit on the bed with him. Misty looked to Kyle as she plopped herself down onto the bed, the mattress sprung beneath them at opposite intervals. She reached with her hands, releasing Kyle's hands as she made for the buttons on his shirt, just as she had done days earlier. As before, he just watched, allowing Misty the freedom to do whatever, he was used to touches afterall.

She slipped the buttons through the holes at a pace that seemed breakneck, and flung each side of Kyle's shirt open, examining his chest, shoulders, neck and lower abdomen before she spoke up, "I think one more treatment won't hurt to try. You're almost healed, Kyle..." she told him, gently running her fingertips over the smooth, tender skin of his torso. She saw him looking from her fingers to her face and she smiled softly to him, "I'm so glad you came back, Kyle..." she continued to caress his torso, each of her ringed fingers tentatively padding over his skin, watching how he reacted, believing their connection was real.

The blonde wondered where she could find Kyle some other clean clothes while she washed the ones he was currently wearing. She glanced over his torso once more and to the now, almost healed scars where Zoe had sewn him back together. She pursed her lips and gave a short smile, "Here, let me wash your shirt. You're all covered in Lord knows what that is..." she started, already holding out her hands to receive the shirt from Kyle. Misty allowed herself to turn on the bed, so she was entirely facing him, sitting cross-legged.

Kyle waited a moment, weighing up his options. He studied Misty's face as she stared at his torso and his stomach, at his muscle definition. He watched how she eyed him, it was not what he was used to, from his mother. These glances were a lot nicer, more appreciated than anything his mother had ever done. Kyle did not need to worry about her anymore, she was gone. But Misty was here now, he had gone to her, seeking companionship from her over Zoe. Misty, although she hadn't originally done it purposely when Zoe had helped Kyle escape the morgue, was not ravaging him, each of her movements now were painfully slow. He wondered if she were planning for an ambush, it's how his mother had worked.

The blonde had waited only a few moments before Kyle had began to remove the shirt he wore. She nodded to him, smiling encouragingly as she then lowered he hands, allowing them to rest on his thigh. She allowed her fingers to twitch along his leg, making her rings catch in the lights, marvelling at each jewel, each ring. Misty glanced from her bejewelled hands to Kyle's face. She noticed he was smiling to her, and she offered a simple smile in return. The blonde then began to lower her gaze, slowly sweeping her eyes across Kyle's face until she reached his neck, there she raised an apprehensive hand lightly fingering along the faint scarring there.

Feeling Misty's fingers along his neck, his jawline, everywhere, Kyle allowed his eyes to close over. He savored the delicate sensation of the young witch's touch against his skin, craving a touch that was not unwelcomed or forced upon him. It took Kyle a few moments before he opened his eyes, feeling how the blonde was examining his other scars. As he felt her hand travelling down his torso, Kyle had to stop her. He grabbed at her hand, gripping tightly to it as he looked at her, "I...wh-..." he stuttered, it was all he could manage as he felt familiar sensations rousing within him.

"Kyle, what is it? What's wrong?" Misty drawled, asking him, not even realizing he was speaking out, or that she could hold an actual conversation with him.

"Please...Zoe..." he muttered, refreshing Misty's memory of the young girl who had saved him from the morgue after meeting him briefly at the frat party that night. Kyle dipped his head, looking to the blonde's hand in his own, and he continued, "I'd feel too guilty if anything happened. Misty, I like Zoe, she's..."

"Different. I know..." Misty responded, turning from Kyle, tugging her hand away from his grasp. Hurt, once again, by someone she thought she could rely on.

* * *

_**Chapter Two, coming soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_ My first _Coven_ fic of the season, it's Kyle/Misty centric, but may have some Zoe/Kyle, Zoe/Misty also. I hope you enjoy it gang! -L :)

* * *

The first time she'd met Kyle, Misty had been in the back of the Sedan Zoe had been driving, away from the New Orleans morgue. She had experienced the sensations that had coursed through her body when Zoe and another witch had cast the spell that had summoned her to the site. She had been out walking in the swamps, checking her beloved nature when she'd felt the calling. It had been unlike anything she'd felt before, but she followed it. Misty witnessed how Zoe had carried Kyle out single handedly and propped him against the side of car until she could get him seated in the passenger seat, never the wiser of Misty's presence in the back.

When the blonde finally did reveal herself as Zoe was driving the bridge, she had made the assumption that Zoe was 'good people' and Kyle had once been also. She had noticed the flailing and grunting from the pieced together body in the front passenger seat, and wondered what had happened to him, and if she hadn't heard Zoe's call, what would have become of him. Misty noted that it had taken some powers of persuasion to get Zoe to take the right she had suggested, to head on out to her shack. Along the drive, the blonde had told the younger witch that nobody would find them there, she was right. She had set up home in the middle of nowhere.

Since that evening, of spreading alligator dung upon his torso for the first time, Misty noticed how far Kyle had come. He had been murdered through no fault of his own, pieced together with other men's body parts; rapists, murderers and thieves, and he had been healed by the cleansing hands of she and Zoe. When Misty had first met Kyle, he hadn't been able to talk, only to grunt and moan, now she was able to hold a compliant conversation with him. She was proud of her work, of her ability to heal him. She was proud of him.

Looking over Kyle, now once again next to her, Misty tried to relive those sensations that had called her from the swamps to the morgue and finally to the car Zoe and Kyle had made their getaway in. She remembered how she'd been walking, minding her own business when she'd felt this feeling rising up within her, causing her body to shake, and her teeth to vibrate against one another. She had experienced something that affected every fiber within her body, leaving the fine hairs along her arms and the nape of her neck standing to attention. She had developed a heightened sense of other witches, she had felt Zoe's call, something she'd never been able to do until that moment.

It was while she was deep in thought, Kyle reached out his fingers to brush aside some of Misty's wayward hair from her face. The blonde blinked and cast a sideways glance to Kyle, flicking her eyes over him and wondering what was happening. He was supposed to like Zoe. Without any hesitation, she heard him speak up, "Don't be sad Misty...you're too pretty for such a sad face."

Hearing Kyle's words, the blonde was confused but something within her felt accomplished. She glanced sideways to him, her hair framing her face and she blinked several times. Misty gave one nod of her head before she turned her gaze back to her lap and heaved a sigh. Company. She had company and it felt strange to have someone visit her. She had been so used to living, sleeping, bathing alone, and now, she had someone to share those actions with.

When Misty had first met Zoe, she had been certain the girl would be the one who would return, save her from the solitude of the swamps and deliver her to others of their kind. She had thought she and Zoe had an affinity that ran deep, a sisterhood of sorts. Misty had thought that Zoe understood her, understood her quirks, her interests and her love for the music of the white witch. But, during that second visit when Zoe had taken Kyle away, the blonde knew that Zoe had not quite understood, and she knew the girl would not return. At least not out of spontaneity, it would be for her own gain.

The blonde didn't know what to make of the current situation, she had helped Kyle in his time of need; healed him, fed him, bathed him. All when he couldn't speak, utter not a single word. But now, he had that ability, he could talk now and could tell her anything. But, he didn't. All he had said was he liked Zoe, and she was pretty. Misty knew there were things rooted beneath his surface, things he wanted to get out but he was afraid. Staring at the pattern on her blanket, the blonde gently moved her hand to his, and lifted her gaze to meet him, "Kyle...I know now you have the ability to speak, an' I want you to know that...if you have anythin' you need to get out, you can find a listenin' ear in me."

Nodding, the revived boy toy shot a smile to Misty, "I know that, Misty. And I'm grateful for that offer." he told her gently, leaning closer to her. Kyle furrowed his brows a little, she was acting strangely, was it something he had said to her? Maybe the mention of Zoe had hurt her a little, she had promised to come back for Misty and had yet to appear. He saw how the blonde looked down to her lap when he scooted closer to her on the bed, and as he reached to tuck her hair back behind her ear, Misty turned to face him. It was then, he saw the tiny bead of sweat.

* * *

_**Chapter Three, coming soon! Is the heat of the swamp getting to Misty...?**_


End file.
